


Dios Mio

by TheOverWorld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Micaela calls everyone by their name and not their hero name, Micaela is a good cook, Micaela is a good gorl, Micaela is a omnic repair girl, Micaela is the only non hero of the group, Micaela is the second youngest - around Hana's age, not including the omnics of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Micaela Lòpez is 23 - A regular 23 year old girl from Cuernavaca  Mexico. I mean, besides the fact that she cooks for Overwatch.During the null sector uprising, she was 16 years old - rebuilding/ repairing a few omnic's, ones like Zenyatta that is. Her father ran an repair shop for any equipment ( prostectics, omnic parts, etc) and of course she learned from him. Her brother had taught her how to hack before leaving home to work with the government.Micaela - Mica for short - had come across Sombra, after taking over the shop from her father. Sombra had taught her a bit more about hacking, before disappearing from her life.  Since then she always thought of Sombra as a big sister - the one she never had.Mica learned how to cook a wide amount of food from various cultures and places. Which eventually gave her the job of working as a cook for 'soldiers' which ended up to be Overwatch.Now Mica is meeting the members for the first time ever while repairing something for bastion.





	Dios Mio

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Mondatta is alive because I want him to be.  
> 'hey google' still exists.

Micaela Lòpez

* * *

 

_A faint clanging of metal on metal had been heard for the past few hours, but now it was getting closer. Micaela had met bastion during her first week of being at her new 'home' watch point Gibraltar. Bastion had been very curious of her of course, just as much as she was of him. He had come to her that day, tugged on her shirt and pointed at his gun arm. It was leaking fuel as well as several other things, and she agreed to repair it. Now, bastion was looking towards the door, waiting for the person? to enter._

_The door slid open with a soft  shuuuur before revealing a tall green and silver person. Bastion made a noise at the person who nodded and looked at Mica - who was stunned._ "You're Mica? I see, you can repair bastion... hmm... I'm Genji, Hanzo's brother - the one with the bow. Do you know where the Kitchen is?"  _She nodded, finishing up Bastions repairs before standing and tapping bastion on the head lightly_   _"_ Your good as new, Now then, Why do you need the Kitchen?" "well, i wanted soba and Hanzo said he'd be making some in the kitchen with McCree, but I cant find the kitchen"  _Mica laughed, before looking up at Genji - who was a couple inches taller than her. "_ i know how that is,I've briefly met or seen those two so I understand. Genji? what do you even do here? do you need food to live?"  _he looked at her before laughing_ " yes i do, I  was injured and now im like this, but i do need to eat"  _Mica nodded and the walk was silent once again._

 _A soft hum of a machine broke the silence. She looked up at Genji who had stopped walking. In front of them stood - well hovered - a omnic, one of the monks from Nepal that she has learned about._ "Ah, Genji there you are. Hanzo said that you hadn't arrived yet. I see your with our newest member."  _Mica was frozen at this, he knew about her?_ "Hello Master, I had lost my way to the kitchen, but I had found Mica repairing Bastion."  _the monk hummed then joined the two on their walk to the kitchen. Once they arrived, the whole team was sitting in various places around the dining space. Genji and Zenyatta - the omnic monk, who she had finally learned the name of - walked/floated over to where the Archer - Hanzo - and the Cowboy - McCree - were now sitting. Without even thinking, she walked into the kitchen and began making all the food that was listed on the 'request' sheet._

 _Part way through cooking, an OR15 unit walked in and sat on the floor, out of the way, but watched her._ "Hey Google-"  _the soft trill of the google home filled the quiet room_ "Play Gesu No Kiwami Otome's album Gesu ni Natte Shimae yo please."  _the Google home did as it was told, and began playing the first song. Micaela had learned Japanese when she was young, After Sombra had left, that is... She shook away the nostalgic feelings and continued to cook, finishing 30 minutes later. She looked at the OR15 unit and smiled_ " your ORISA right? Could you help me bring the food out to the table?"  _Orisa didn't say anything, but helped her anyways. The other members of OVERWATCH, watched as the 5'5'' girl carried several trays of food out to the long table by the kitchen, Orisa trailing behind._


End file.
